


Washed Up

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy's a selkie going on land for the first time and after a day with Michael he might not want to go back to the ocean.





	Washed Up

“Are you excited Jeremy? Your first day on land!”

“Honey, are you sure we should do this? I don’t think he’s old enough yet.”

“Johanna, he’s sixteen. It’s time. I’m sure he’s excited to do this on his own, aren’t you Jeremy?” Two seals looked back at their smaller son who eagerly swam through the water to keep up with his parents.

“Yeah! This is going to be amazing! But what if I get lost? Or what if I lose my skin? Or-”

“Jeremy!” The male seal interrupted his son as they stopped swimming. “Don’t panic, just take a deep breath. You can do this.”

“O-okay.” His mom leaned in and nuzzled his head besides pulling away.

“Remember to hide your skin where no one will see it.”

“And don’t talk to any humans!”

“Humans are bad.”

“I know dad, you’ve already told me a million times.”

“Because you shouldn’t. Now, remember the most important thing.”

“Be safe?”

“Have fun.” Jeremy’s dad nuzzled his head before joining his wife as Jeremy swam further to the shore. Eventually Jeremy found himself on the sand of the beach as his body flopped around at the new present of oxygen before pulling at his furred skin and yanking it off. Jeremy’s body spasmed until his fur was completely gone and Jeremy looked over his naked body confused and amazed.

Looking over he saw two long, pale white legs. There was still some light brown hair over it but not nearly as thick as his pelt. He felt them up with long pale arms that that also head a thin layer of brown hair over them. The selkie attempted to use the legs but he stumbled to his knees and instead crawled over to the ocean water. Looking down Jeremy saw his reflection of a human face with blue/green eyes and a mop of brown curly hair on top. Running a hand through it Jeremy was surprised by curly it was. He smiled at his reflection and again attempted to stand up, this time with more success as he actually stood up on his own. Forgetting about his pelt Jeremy excitedly began to dance around before falling on his face.

“Ow…” Turning his face Jeremy spit out the sand that got in his mouth before rotating his back on the sand as he rolled over to see a human face staring down at him.

“Are you okay?”


End file.
